


I see the wires

by Mallior



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Based on Headcanon, Other, Possibly OOC, Post-Movie, Pre-Slash, Unbeta'ed, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallior/pseuds/Mallior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe this was his last mission, kidnapped by unknown people, alone. Maybe they’ll torture him, trying to gain information, or just torturing for fun. Those were the worst missions… But maybe, after all of this, he’ll find peace. Maybe they’ll just kill him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the wires

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://goo.gl/xdlUOh) headcanon, but I got horribly derailed.
> 
> The fic is unbeta'ed and English isn't my first language.
> 
> Recommended music: The Neighbourhood - Wires

The dull pain in his shoulder woke him up. With a groan he opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. The room was dimly lit and unfamiliar, not the infirmary in HQ and not his own bedroom. It took a few seconds to remember what happened…

    _The safe house was empty when he arrived, Bors was late, but the agent traveled from the other side of the city. Eggsy slowly made his way through the house, trying to locate the bathroom and a first aid kit, switching on the light in the kitchen, when somebody stepped behind him. The sting in his neck was small, but he didn’t have time to turn when the world was swallowed by darkness…_

   

    Well, he was captured, and sadly that wasn’t a new situation for him, though the compromised safe house left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Eggsy looked around, trying to find an exit, or something equally useful. The room was comfortable with forest green walls, a wooden dresser and a matching wardrobe. The bed was big, the burgundy sheets luxuriously soft on his skin, a single lamp glowing on the bedside table. The wound on his shoulder was treated and bandaged, his suit missing. Instead, he wore a grey t-shirt and a long pants. No watch and no glass in sight.

      
    With a small sigh, Eggsy laid back. He was so bloody tired of everything. The last four years was too long for him. It started with the loss of Harry - and that was _still_ a slowly bleeding wound… -, followed by mission after mission. Successes, failures, injuries, dead agents and lost years of his little sister's childhood. He thought about quitting, about giving up on a mission, stepping in front of a bullet, but he couldn’t… It felt like betrayal to the codename he wore. He couldn’t do that to Harry’s memory.

  
    Maybe this was his last mission, kidnapped by unknown people, alone. Maybe they’ll torture him, trying to gain information, or just torturing for fun. Those were the worst missions… But maybe, after all of this, he’ll find peace. Maybe they’ll just kill him.

And with that, his eyes closed as sleep creeped up on him, dragging Eggsy to a dreamless sleep.  


*-*-*  


Eggsy woke suddenly, disoriented, footsteps echoing in the room. Automatically rolled out of the bed, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder and landed in a not too graceful crouch next to the bed. His eyes found the intruder, a small, blonde woman clad in black tactical gear at the other side of the bed. She looked vaguely surprised but after a heartbeat, the expression vanished, leaving a neutral half smile on her face.    

  
    “Good morning, Mr. Unwin. My boss would like to speak with you.” she gestures to an opening in the wall. Well, there goes the idea to ‘find a door and escape’.   
    “Good morning.” he replied. It was a funny thing, if you were lucky and polite with kidnappers and henchmen (or in this situation, henchwoman), you had a better chance surviving the whole thing.

      
    He slowly stood up and walked toward the hidden door. The woman followed him to the corridor and gestured to the left.   
  
    “Arawn is waiting for you at the end of the corridor, just go through the double door.” with that she sat down on a plush looking couch. Huh, he missed that… To be honest he concentrated on the woman, not on the interior design, but now as he looked around the corridor was similar to the room with green walls, soft looking beige-gold runner carpet and a beige couch made of ash. No windows or doors, just the mentioned double ash door at the end of it.

 

With a mental shrug he started to walk and soon stopped in front of the door. For a heartbeat he hesitated, but after a deep breath he opened the door, not bothering with knocking…  


*-*-*  


Glaistig’s head nervously snapped up at the noise. It was a few minutes since the young man disappeared behind the doors  of the boss’ office. The sounds of muffled shouting and heavy thuds reverberated in the corridor.

  
    “Moddey, what the bloody hell is happening in there? Did he requested assistance?” she asked. Their tech’s gusty sigh reached the earpiece first.

“No, he didn’t. Instead he asked me to lock the door. I can’t open in for eight hours, no matter what happens. He also disabled the inner security.”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Who the hell is that man? Why is he risking his life like that?” she exclaimed, slamming the tablet she was reading on, down.   
    “It’s not our business Glaistig. Also, I would like to ask for your presence in the weapon lab.” Maclibuin’s voice interrupted them, effectively ending her rant.   
    “All right, see you in a minute.” with that she stood up, stuffed the tablet into the pocket of her tactical pants and disappeared into the hidden elevator on the right end of the corridor.  


*-*-*  


“Are you sure Eggsy? Are you ready to give your life up?”

“As I told four years ago, I would rather be with you, Harry. That didn’t change.”

“Well, I’ll introduce you to the others later. Welcome to the Wild Hunt, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Harry. By the way, your nose is bleeding again.”  


*-*-*  


It was almost a day later when they seen their boss and the man. Both of them sported bruises and split lips, but the younger one looked calmer, the unhappy frown disappeared from his face. Moddey glanced at her with questions in his brown eyes but she didn’t know more than him, just shrugged as an answer. Maclibuin just smirked at their boss, without a word.   
  
    “I would like to introduce our newest member.” Mr. Hart smiled at the young man, his hand not so subtly touching his waist. “We were colleagues a few years ago, but I left the organization. From now on, he’ll work with Xindhi and Yuxa on information gathering and espionage. I would like to warn everybody, Mr. Unwin is answers to me only and I still dislike intrigue. If you have a problem with him, please work it out like adults. Bodybags are optional.”

 

The cold light in the boss one healthy eye sent shivers down on her spine. It was one of those times, when she caught a glimpse what was hidden under those perfectly tailored suits and crisp shirts. It wasn’t a nice glimpse.

 

“Does he have a code name?” Moddey asked, already in the system, tapping away on his laptop.

“Yes, he has. Pwyll.”

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned names are based on mythology.  
> [Arawn](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arawn) // [Glaistig](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glaistig) // [Moddey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moddey_Dhoo) // [Maclibuin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loan_Maclibuin) // [Xindhi](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xindhi) // [Yuxa](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuxa) // [Pwyll](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pwyll)


End file.
